


Я просто хотел тебя поцеловать

by KimKanejae, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Doggy Style, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF ATEEZ 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: — Ты что задумал?— Я задумывал тебя просто поцеловать, но ты, видимо, решил продолжить.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173257
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	Я просто хотел тебя поцеловать

Ветер с моря дует едва заметный, совсем немного прохладный — в самый раз под внезапно палящим весенним солнцем. Воздух пахнет солью и теми редкими воспоминаниями из детства, что Минги бывал на отдыхе с семьёй. Волны шумят прибоем, вынося на берег мелкие ракушки, что тут же тянется собирать Ёсан, и Минги не может сдержать улыбки, глядя на это.

Его вообще умиляет эта разница между тем, как Ёсан выглядит, и какой он с ним. Вообще забавно наблюдать, как парень в кожанке, перчатках без пальцев и узких рваных джинсах, чей мотоцикл стоит в нескольких метрах от них с двумя шлемами на руле по разные стороны, собирает ракушки и красивые камушки, не забывая комментировать, почему он выбирает именно тот или иной предмет. Он светится, кажется, ярче солнца не небе, и у Минги щемит где-то под рёбрами, сжимается сердце и снова начинает биться в бешеном темпе от переполняющих его чувств к Ёсану.

Он хочет поцеловать его прямо сейчас, и что, собственно, его останавливает? Вокруг них ни души, Ёсан специально привёз их к самому краю берега, куда люди если и доходят, то столь редко, что место кажется опустевшим и заброшенным.

Окликнув его, Минги двигается ближе, наклоняется и касается чужих губ своими, целует мягко и долго, улыбается, когда Ёсан с охотой отвечает и обнимает свободной от красивых безделушек рукой за шею, опираясь, чтобы в следующий момент пересесть тому на колени. Устраивается поудобнее, ёрзая по паху Минги, откладывает на лежащую рядом бандану свои камушки-ракушки к уже имеющимся, закидывает вторую руку ему на плечо и сам углубляет поцелуй. У Минги воздух в лёгких резко исчезает, он отстраняется, переводя дыхание, и снова подаётся вперёд, на этот раз действуя чуть напористее. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу Ёсана, ладонями пробирается под кожаную куртку с футболкой, гладит осторожно, а потом внезапно опускает руки. Подхватывает его под задницу, кое-как встаёт и в несколько шагов, что даются ему не так легко, как он рассчитывал, доходит до мотоцикла, опуская Ёсана на сидение.

— Ты что задумал? — голос Ёсана с хрипотцой пробирается роем мурашек Минги под кожу, пробегается вместо крови по сосудам и будоражит сознание почище любого вина. Минги бы, наверное, всё отдал, лишь бы слышать его _как можно чаще_ , хотя какой в этом смысл, ведь это буквально от него самого и зависит.

— Я задумывал тебя просто поцеловать, — начинает Минги, разглядывая Ёсана, что ёрзает по собственному мотоциклу в попытках сесть удобнее — или же вовсе от нетерпения, Минги не будет утверждать точно, — поддевает пальцами его подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, — но ты, видимо, решил продолжить.

В ответ Ёсан хмыкает, несколько раз кивнув, откидывается немного назад, оперевшись на вытянутые за спиной руки, смотрит с вызовом, нахально улыбаясь, и Минги видит в этом провокационном жесте скрытую жажду, что, наверняка, бурлит у того под кожей, толкает на подобное, лишь бы скорее получить желаемое. Только позу эту Ёсан зря принял — Минги притягивает его к себе, снимает с него куртку, вешая на руль к шлемам, сипло просит развернуться, а после толкает обратно на сидение, рукой понукая прогнуться в спине, и Ёсан теперь вынужден выставить руки перед собой, чтобы не упасть.

— А на что ты ещё рассчитывал? — спрашивает Ёсан, помогая Минги стянуть с него эти чёртовы джинсы вместе с бельём, ругается себе под нос, но Минги всё равно его слышит, — Ты так смотрел на меня, а после ещё так долго целовал. Что я ещё мог сделать?

— Какая сейчас уже разница, — бросает Минги, резво освобождая себя от одежды, тянет Ёсана чуть на себя, трётся вставшим членом о чужие бёдра, жалеет, что с собой у них нет даже пресловутого маленького пакетика смазки, сплёвывает немного себе на ладонь и проводит ею по всей длине, почти сразу после толкаясь между бёдер Ёсана. — Сожми их сильнее, — подсказывает он и хрипло стонет, когда его просьбу выполняют. Ещё влажной рукой Минги обхватывает чужой член, водит кольцом вверх-вниз, дразнит головку кончиками пальцев, сжимая время от времени у основания, вырывая тем самым громкие стоны. Изредка — на особо сильных толчках, — он задевает своим членом чужой, отчего Ёсан дёргается, подаётся назад, сжимая ноги лишь сильнее.

Минги не хочет играть, мучить их обоих, поэтому двигается резко, хрипит пошлости Ёсану на ухо, прикусывает слегка мочку, языком теребит гвоздик-шарик, ускоряясь и рукой. Ёсан запрокидывает голову ему на плечо, тянется с поцелуем в шею, и с тихим стоном кончает, пачкая обивку сидения, из-за чего тут же ругается и сипло смеётся. Он расслабляется, и теперь Минги скользить между бёдер стало легче, но вот только это немного не то, что ему нужно для того, чтобы достичь края самому. А Ёсан словно мысли читает, снова сжимает их, кажется, даже сильнее прежнего, и Минги срывается через несколько толчков, попадая всё на ту же несчастную кожаную обивку.

— Минги! — возмущается Ёсан, глядя вниз. — Ты не мог…

— Или твой мотоцикл, или твоя футболка, пришлось выбирать, — Минги пожимает плечами, хватает рюкзак, что валяется рядом с передним колесом, и достаёт оттуда пачку влажных салфеток, что всегда таскает с собой. Вытащив несколько салфеток, он протягивает упаковку Ёсану, и тот, закатив глаза, принимает её, оттирает сидение, пока Минги тщательными движениями очищает его бёдра и оба члена.

— Почему ты их носишь с собой, — явно намекает на салфетки Ёсан, — а презервативы и смазку — нет?!

— В следующий раз обязательно возьму, — по-доброму смеётся Минги, а после наклоняется и оставляет короткий поцелуй в висок Ёсана, пропуская меж пальцев отросшие светлые волосы.


End file.
